Meeting the Boyfriend's Family
by Luiz4200
Summary: A girl is visiting her boyfriend and his family. The unusual thing? She’s a dragon slayer and her boyfriend and the maternal side of his family are dragons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or any character from the series. This fic is inspired in the first chapter of Dream Date Drabbles. I said I wouldn't put Rose meeting Jake's family in that drabble series but I never said I'd never make a fic with such a meeting. And there's no intended continuity so don't complain if anything in this fic contradicts the continuity of the drabble.**

**Synopsis: A girl is visiting her boyfriend and his family. The unusual thing? She's a dragon slayer and her boyfriend and the maternal side of his family are dragons.**

**Meeting the Boyfriend's Family**

Rose is nervously heading towards a specific home located at Skorn Eagle. The home of her boyfriend Jake Long, also known as the American Dragon. She's nervous for two reasons. First, she's afraid the Huntsclan might be following her and they learn her boyfriend's secret. Second, she's afraid the draconic side of Jake's family will reject her. She's approaching Jake's home when she sees him and a little girl coming from the opposite way.

"Rose." Jake exclaims.

"Hi, Jake." Rose replies. "And that must be your little sister Haley."

"Rose, you're beautiful, gracious, smart. What do you see in someone like my brother?" Haley asks.

"Jake's so nice and cute." Rose answers. "But certain details are not to be discussed in public. Let's get inside."

They enter the house, where Jonathan and Susan greet them. Jonathan is holding a photographic camera. "So, that's the Rose you've been talking so much, Jakers?" He comments. "I think it's time for 'the talk'."

"_No wonder Jake didn't want us to study our lines for the school play here."_ Rose thinks.

"Jake, your other friends, Trixie and Spud, have already arrived." Susan tells as she points at them.

"Sorry I'm late, guys." Jake replies. "The problem Gramps needed help with took longer than expected."

"Don't sweat it, bro." Spud replies. Jake and his friends then go to his bedroom for the study session. Unbeknownst to them, Haley is using Ear of the Dragon to overhear their conversation.

"Jake, your family is being nicer to Rose than I expected." Spud comments.

"I agree." Trixie replies. "Jakey, I know Papa Long has no idea you're a dragon but your mother and your sister didn't seem to have any idea Rose is the Huntsgirl."

Rose then notices Jake's guilty smile. "Jake, didn't you tell them?"

"I was thinking about letting them know you before learning." He explains and then notices Rose staring at him. "Rose, would you have given our relationship a chance had you known from the beginning I'm a dragon?"

Rose thinks about it. "Point taken, Jake."

At this point Haley decides to take matters at her own hands. She picks her cell phone and dials to her grandfather.

"Canal Street Electronics." Fu answers. "Never had a customer. Never had a sale."

"Fu, lemme talk to Gramps. It's urgent." Haley pleads.

"Gramps, Haley is at the phone." Fu announces. "And she's desperate.

"What's wrong, young one?" Lao Shi asks.

"Gramps, Rose is the Huntsgirl and Jake brought her home knowing it." Haley explains, so worried she isn't even happy at the prospect of tallying on Jake again. "What do we do?"

"Don't worry, Haley." Lao Shi calmly replies. "Rose might be a dragon slayer but she switched sides and now spies on the Huntsclan for us. It's thanks to her we managed to keep two of the Aztec Skulls away from the Huntsclan."

That statement shocks Haley, who had already heard about those skulls from Sun Park. If the Huntsclan grabs a hold of all 13 of them they can destroy all magical creatures. Still, she can't believe Huntsgirl is one of the good guys now. "But, Gramps, what if she's just trying to earn our trust untill all skulls appear?"

"I trust her now, Haley." Lao Shi replies. "You should do the same. Goodbye."

Still worried, Haley heads to the kitchen where her mother is preparing some sandwiches and juice for Jake and his guests. However, Haley is even more shocked when she sees Rose.

"Thanks for the help, Rose." Susan says. "Have you ever thought about working at my catering service?"

"Don't trust her, mother!" Haley yells. "She's a slayer."

**How will Susan react? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Haley, what are you saying?" Susan asks, shocked.

"Rose is the Huntsgirl." Haley answers. "Jake and Grandpa know it and yet trust her."

"Haley, you shouldn't lie like that." Susan scolds her daughter and then turns her attention to Rose. "Sorry about that."

"No need to apologize, Mrs. Long." Rose sadly replies and then shows her right hand. "I really am the Huntsgirl."

While Rose is distracted doing what Susan and Haley believe to be pretending remorse, Susan grabs a frying pan in hopes of using it to hit Rose uncounscious. Fortunately, Rose notices it on time to hold Susan's arm before she hits her. At this time, Jake appears. "Mom? Rose?"

"Jake, Rose is the Huntsgirl." Susan explains. "We must get rid of her."

"Mom, Rose is on our side now." Jake replies. "Didn't Haley tell you about the talk she had with Gramps after learning Rose is the Huntsgirl?"

"Yes, Jake." Susan answers. "And I don't know which kind of trick she used to make you believe her but I won't let a slayer stay here."

"Fine. We'll get back to my room." Jake replies as he and Rose leave the kitchen.

"Mom, won't you do anything?" Haley asks.

"Haley, we must be careful so your father won't suspect." Susan explains. "Keep spying on them."

Jake and Rose rejoin Trixie and Spud in Jake's bedroom. "Yo, Jakey, what happened?" Trixie asks.

"Haley and Mom found out Rose is the Huntsgirl." Jake answers. "Now they don't want her around."

"Well, it seems your plan of having your family accepting me failed, Jake." Rose sadly comments. "Should I leave before they try to kill me?"

"Nah, just be yourself and let them see you're not like the rest of the Huntsclan." Jake replies.

Meanwhile, Haley and Susan are at the kitchen when they see a Messenger Fairy arriving. "Special delivery to Susan Long. Please sign here."

Susan signs the paper and receives a flask. "Mom, what's there?" Haley asks.

"Truth serum." Susan answers. "That'll make the Huntsgirl admit she's tricking your brother. He'll be mad, but he'll thank us later."

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, Jake, we could talk to Sun and ask for some advice on how to handle this case." Spud suggests.

"Do you mean Sun Park, our home economics teacher?" Rose asks, surprised. "Does she know about it?"

"She's the Korean Dragon, Rose." Jake explains. "She came to New York to become Haley's dragon master."

"Jake, are you sure she knows?" Rose asks. "I don't feel any hostility from her."

"Actually, I'm not sure if Gramps told her or not." Jake answers. "I wasn't initially told that she's a dragon or that Haley already had a dragon master until I saw them in action."

"Well, I hope she'll..." Rose replies until she hears someone knocking at the door. "May I get in?" Susan asks.

"Sure, Mom." Jake says as Susan enters carrying a tray with cups of juice and offers them to Jake and his guests. As they drink, Susan starts making questions. "Rose, what does the Huntsmaster expect you to find out while spying on my son?"

"_He does not know I'm dating the American Dragon."_ Rose answers while in trance.

"What?" Susan asks, shocked. "Do you really love my son?"

"_Yes."_ Rose answers, still in trance. _"I do love your son."_

"Rose, why are you talking that way?" Jake asks.

"_I have no idea."_ Rose answers, still tranced.

"Mom?" Jake angrily stares at her.

"I slipped some truth serum on your juices so Rose would confess her true intentions." Susan explains. "I didn't believe her love until now."

"Sorry about that, Rose." Jake replies.

"It's okay, Jake." Rose replies with her normal tone. "She's just worried."

"Hey, you're on your normal voice again." Spud comments. "The potion must have worn off. Lemme try it." He also gets the trance tone. _"Trixie is a bossy girl."_ "Nope. Still working."

"Then why was Rose talking normally back then?" Trixie asks, trying to ignore Spud's comment.

"The trance is only to force sincerity off people on subjects they're not sincere on their own." Susan explains.

"Which trance?" Jonathan asks as he appears.

"_Mrs. Long tricked us into drinking truth serum so Rose would confess how true her feeling for Jake are, Mr. Long."_ Trixie answers.

"And why would my wife do such thing?" Jonathan asks, curious about this.

"_She's afraid Rose would slay me because Rose is a dragonslayer and I am a dragon, Father."_ Jake answers, also under effect of the truth serum. The kids and Susan are now fearful of how Jonathan will react. Whatever they were expecting, it certainly wasn't Jonathan laughing a lot.

"G-g-g-good one." Jonathan comments. "My turn."_"Once in my puberty I had a dream about your mother coming from a family of dragons."_

Now Spud is the one to laugh. "Sorry, Jake, but you've gotta admit he's good."

"Now, Rose, I'm here because your uncle called." Jonathan explains. "He said it's time to get back home."

"Okay, Mr. Long. Bye." Rose replies and then she leaves. Jonathan then goes to his bedroom, while Jake, Susan, Trixie and Spud wonder if he knows or not about the secret.

"Mom, you shouldn't have done it." Jake harshly comments. "What if she spills the beans on us?"

"Don't worry, Jake." Susan replies. "The potion will wear off in just about one or two minutes."

Jake's ceel phone then rings. It's Rose asking about the potions and Jake explains it all.

**Later, on a dream date.**

"Rose, sorry about my Mom." Jake comments.

"I can live with some hostility from other dragons, Jake." Rose replies. "What worries me is Huntsmaster's reaction upon learning who your father is."

"Why?"

"Jake, are you really sure your Dad never suspected a thing this whole time?" Rose asks.

"Well, Mom wrote him a letter explaining the whole thing back in the 1980's but after some mess she and gramps decided to trick him into thinking the whole thing was just a dream." Jake explains.

"That mess was the Huntsmaster." Rose explains. "Capturing your Dad was his first Huntsclan assignment and now I've mentioned the name 'Jonathan Long' the Huntsmaster believes he might be the American Dragon's father and wants me to spy on his family."

Jake's shocked. It's his fault after all.

"Don't worry, Jake." Rose adds. "Now we can date without the risk of #88 and #89 threatening to tell the Huntsmaster. Just don't let him see you until your looks change enough so he won't recognize you as the boy who sold him one of the Aztec Skulls."

Jake likes the idea and he and Rose kiss each other.

THE END

**I wanted to make it longer but I ran out of ideas. Well, I hope you liked it anyway. Please Review.**


End file.
